


Fandom_Stocking 2013

by Independence1776



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gift ficlets written for Fandom_Stocking 2013.</p><p>Chapter 1: Eleven/River/Jack, hurt/comfort</p><p>Chapter 2: Darcy/Loki, holiday fic, canon divergent AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts), [LadyLunas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunas/gifts).



> These are my non- _Silmarillion_ ficlets written for Fandom_Stocking. My _Silmarillion_ ones can be found on the SWG in [Trinkets](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=1891).

“I did warn you,” River said, holding the sonic.  
  
The Doctor made a face at her and Jack didn’t bother to hide his grin from where he leaned against the wall next to the door. “Yes, well, I couldn’t let the boy die.”  
  
“You could have found a different way to rescue him,” Jack said. “Like the rope I was fetching?”  
  
The Doctor grumbled under his breath and lay back on the bed. The low fever would end eventually, as soon as the toxin worked its way out of his system. (He’d had no reason to suspect the algae coating the pond was mildly poisonous to Time Lords, given everything that  _wasn’t_.) But until it was… He hated being stuck in bed.  
  
At least, he normally did. When River put down the sonic on the shelf near the door and climbed into bed to lay down next to him, Jack doing the same on the Doctor’s other side, he thought that maybe this time wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Peppermint

Loki stared into the flames dancing and crackling on the logs in the fireplace. He still wasn’t sure he could thank Odin for exiling him alongside Thor, despite everything good it accomplished.  
  
He looked up when Darcy padded into the family room and smiled when she handed him a cup of peppermint hot chocolate, something he’d grown to love after she’d introduced him to it just under a month ago, in the last half of November. She sat down cross-legged on the worn hearth rug next to him and leaned against him. “Brooding again?”  
  
“Contemplating whether or not to thank Odin for the exile.” He grinned mischievously. "Though I believe I will thank him for enabling our introduction.”  
  
Darcy laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the tip of his nose. “I would love to see his expression when you say that.”  
  
Loki chuckled. “I will ensure it.” He shifted his mug to his other hand and wrapped his now-free arm around Darcy’s shoulders.


End file.
